cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Teh Thrilling Reskyoo
lolcatburglar November 1, 2007 at 1:18 pm I is not a simeeze fiting fish! Leggo mah tale! *''iamhoff'' *''November 1, 2007 at 1:28 pm'' *Mor immpurtentlee, u iz not a simeeze fiting fisheh! Dont mayk me come bak in dere an’ git mydeevul on ur azz! **''lolcatburglar'' **''November 1, 2007 at 1:36 pm'' **Ah, but a goldfisheh can dream, can’t he? ***''LBeeeze'' ***''November 1, 2007 at 6:09 pm'' ***Gphish can dreem ob seeing cheezburgerz againz !! ****''CrazyOldLady'' ****''November 2, 2007 at 4:58 am'' ****Dat lil gololfish gotz deh “Hi-hopes” *****''Ambercat'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 6:59 am'' *****Eerwurm! HIIIiiiiIIII hopes, he got HIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIII hopes, he got hai in teh skai appul pIIIIiiiiiiIIIIIIII hopes! *****''CrazyOldLady'' *****''November 5, 2007 at 6:52 am'' *****Aye wuz hope-in sumwun wud get it!! Yeah! *''Romeow'' *''November 1, 2007 at 2:16 pm'' *Lolcatburgler gits the nawt secund danse! *_wiggle wiggle bubble bubble_ *_fan fan tale tale_ *_bubble gulp bubble bubble_ *Aye tri 2 maek teh phish lips xpreshun, *butts iz nawt sew grate aktually. **''lolcatburglar'' **''November 1, 2007 at 2:22 pm'' **Aw, thx, Romeow! I always wanted mah own watter ballay. **We can has giant Esther Wiloliams production number? I’ll put on mah sparkly swimsoot and clime way up on this trapeezie swing thingy and… O NOES!!1! I forgetted that I is fraid of hites! HALP! Call teh firemans department! ***''Romeow'' ***''November 1, 2007 at 2:32 pm'' ***Jump, lolcatburgler, jumps! ***Aye will katched u! ***Teh krash matts r bean putz awl round, just for insur…ensuran…2 b sure that u will b safe. ***Awn free…won, tew…free! ****''Romeow'' ****''November 1, 2007 at 2:40 pm'' ****Um, can Aye gitta liddle halp roun heer? ****Lolcatburgler iz pritee hi ups there. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 2:45 pm'' *****That’s sweet of u to say, Romeow, but this is no time for compla… complem… sayin’ nice things bout me. GETS ME DOWN so I cans be pritee down on teh grown! (quivers wif fear and vertigoes) *****''Romeow'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:02 pm'' *****Naow, naow, lolcatburgler, ur doin fine. *****Stae wifs me heer. *****Aye cud katch u wif no prolem. (aye fink aye cans, aye fink aye cans) *****Butts Iz shoor dat teh obers will b heer sune to HALP, ifs u wud liek to wate. *****Ur doin jus fine, lolcatburger, jus fine. *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:11 pm'' *****Im hear! I’ll help. You’ll be just fine – I brought teh big round people catchy thing. We just needs a few more people to holds it – Hang in there! *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:11 pm'' *****Romoew, itz not that I doesn’t trust u. I does. Rly. But u rember last weekend when we was all outside playin teh footsball? U catched that long pass real good that J4K throwed and scored a tutchdown. So u can catch, everybuddy knoes. Whut worries me is that if I jumps now and u catch me, u will do like u did to teh footsball after u catched it: spike me. *****DO NOT WANT!! (whimpers) *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:16 pm'' *****Thx DM! I waits. It’s ok if I duzzent look down. But can u dubble check to make sure that big round people catchy thing isn’t the big round people catch thing made outta paper like teh one we used at teh beginnings of our footsball game last weekend for teh team to brake open and run thru? *****''GotKittehs?'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:17 pm'' *****Im heer to help! I has pillows for soft landing! Teh nice beeg floofy ones tew! *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:27 pm'' *****It is a good brand new one – nawt teh paper kinds! an we put teh pillows underneaf it, and u be just fine. *****I almost grabbed a trampoleen nstead, but I realzed it was teh wrong color an switched it fur teh right type. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:39 pm'' *****U guys is so good to halp me like this! Befoar I jumps, can u make sure teh floofy pillyos GK bringed is hypoally… hypno… teh not-make-ur-eyes-watter-and-ur-nose-sneeze kinds? I has teh allergees to feadthers. *****''GotKittehs?'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:44 pm'' *****Naw lolcatburglar …. dey is nawt teh feather kind ….. ai alwayz get poked by teh feather ends and dey hurt :( these are just vry floofy! *****''snafutti'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:47 pm'' *****Mai exdra floofy part persie kitteh doanatded some floofs too hep u, LCB! *****I shust back teh truck up heer an dump it belows u. *****_beep_ *****_beep_ *****_beep_ *****_RRRRUUUUMMMMBL!_ *****_FFFFFFFFFLOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ *****Tehre. nau you jus slide daown. *****''thisncat'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:49 pm'' *****Wait, iz dis won teh traampoline or iz dis teh people catchy ting? *****iz it dis one?, no no it be dis one? No it be teh obber won. U shur? *****Hol on lolcatburgler, wez gonna haz martinnis an get dis figgered owt. *****Don worree we bee rite heer. (pourin drinkees) *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 3:53 pm'' *****An, we got a pool full ob wet kitteh fluff and pillows under the People catchy thing, so just in case it IS a movie prop, U still be OK. I jus wondering, tho: a catburgler afraid of hites? Do you only rob people what live in ranch houses and bungalows? *****BTW: it wood probably be best if you decided to jump befoar we have toooo manee drinks….Im just sayin. *****''GotKittehs?'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:00 pm'' *****I can has grape joos insted of teh martinnis? Da way at leest wun of us can be makin’ shure dat teh trampoleen/people catchy fing is right under lolcatburglar. *****''Romeow'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:07 pm'' *****Whew, doan telz lolcatburgler, butts I’z rly glad 2 see awl ov u. *****Aye fink teh catchie fing wif teh floof iz betr than jus me doin teh catchin. *****OKai, lolcatburgler, Aye will sippee ona mancattan drinkee while eberyfing gits figgered owt. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:21 pm'' *****Ok, guise. There is enuf of u here now. I thinks I is reddy to jump. U can bringz teh round people catchy thingy back over now? *****Guise? *****Helloo? *****''princess mu'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:26 pm'' *****b knot afraid CB! I will agillee climb up der wiff you. (spys a coveenint branch) *****den we will float down togever to land n a plie ov happi floof! amonst owr frendz and den wi tew can has refeshing bevarages : ) *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:29 pm'' *****Well, if u must knoes DM, I specializes in basement apartmints. Donut tells teh other catburglars, plz? They will taunts me at our next meetings. *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:30 pm'' *****C’mon – Evereebuddy is holding on tight to the people catchy thingee, and we r rite under you, and teh floof an pillows r under that, and I know U r tired of hangin on up there, so 1…..2……3……jump! *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:31 pm'' *****Princess Mu, u is mah heroine! Be carefuls, it looks like that branch is kinda breaky… *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:33 pm'' *****DM is you POSITIVE that is not teh trampyline? U guise is kinda wobbly. *****''princess mu'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:38 pm'' *****_ominus creek_ *****oh oh I’m almost der! one more leap…. ahhhh. i made it! k nao taek mi hand and … *****wun tew free!!!! *****jump! *****''Romeow'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:40 pm'' *****I’z heer fur u, lolcatburgler! *****Aye promises nawt 2 spike u affer we catches u! *****Ur gonna b jus fine. *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:40 pm'' *****What do you exspect? We drunk, standing in a pool full of kitteh floof, water, and pilows. U been up there for 2 hours! We catch you, Romeow promised, members? *****It aint teh trampoline – see, nawt black, no springs, and besides, Thisncat is over there jumpin on the trampoline. – See? ******''Angelwaits'' ******''July 19, 2008 at 11:58 am'' ******Me did lol! Thnx ******?IZ U Gyzz noti.. note.. told dat xtra commnt maid? ******?also, Y my screen skrolz so v. slowlee? *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:42 pm'' *****Princess Mu and I is gonna jump… *****N *****O *****W *****''princess mu'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:47 pm'' *****hurray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wi maed it tew da plaec ov da martinis saef an sownd! *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:49 pm'' *****_pats LCB on back_ *****Here’s a drink. Do you think next time you could remember u r scared of hites, before you climbe teh ladder? *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 4:55 pm'' *****(Hugs Princess Mu) *****(Hugs DM) *****(Hugs rest of drunk, wet reskewers) *****That was FUN! Can I jumps again? Can I, huh? Can I, huh? *****(Is forcefed martinies by drunk, wet reskewers until I takes a lolcatburglarnap) *****''D Marie'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 5:06 pm'' *****nite nite I go to bed now that you are safe. *****''Romeow'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 5:19 pm'' *****I’z gonna hab sweet dweemz nao dat awl teh cheez frenz r outta harms wai. *****Zzzzzzzzzz *****''sally'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 5:27 pm'' *****oh mi starz an whiskerz….!!!!!! waht a thrillin rescuedz….!!!1!!11 ai was waitin wif bated bref to seez how iz awl comez owt…..ai iz sooo happi taht PM and LCB r safest and soundest (did u getz teh floofly kitteh furz owat ob ur mouf yet??) ai iz awl wored owt frum teh excitemanz ….. *****ai wood do teh danswe ob joi at ur reskuez , butt taht excitemints waz ttoo muches fur me, ai goes to sitz dawn naow………. *****_fanz mi fase an collapsesed ina heep_ *****''thisncat'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 5:30 pm'' *****jumpz,drinkz,jumpz,drinkz… *****hey war evrybodee goes? *****Oh wall, jumpz,drinkz *****''Ambercat'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 8:53 pm'' *****Wow! Ai missed awl teh eksytment! Wot a reskoo, well dun, ebberybuddy. Nao cler up tihs mess! Tehre’s watter an floof an a big roun peeple-catchy thingy, an marteenee glasses an paper umbrellies, an awl ob yus in a beeg sleepheep! *****''paws4thot'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 11:10 pm'' *****So did I, & Wurdpres haz eeted teh voting brgrz agayn! Anywaiz, daht meenz I haz 2 sez 6 brgrz eech. *****>Findz full pitchur ob Martiniz undr peepulcatchy ting< “Wood U leik a Martini Ambercat?” *****''SJ'' *****''November 1, 2007 at 11:50 pm'' *****Did sumbuddy sai martinis? Dam I missd awl teh exsitemint due to sleepytime. Glad tu see we has a happy ending, nao I’z awf tu bai a big padlok for teh basemint appartmint. *****''paws4thot'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 12:20 am'' *****Ib weez goat 2 kleen up, we mai az well start bai drinkin left obur Martinis. Sure, weze goat loadz ob dehm 2 hab furst. *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 1:50 am'' *****dis whut yu get wen yu goes hoam on tyme – sry i couldn’t hep wit yer reskew LCB! *****I can hep wit teh cleenie uppie tho… *****_gets mop an (don’t tel lolrus) blu bikkit_ *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 1:54 am'' *****Hey – paw4thot – ai will help u. shur is still a beeg mess – lukkit these wet floofee things awl over. Wai can bee so floofee when wet? Butt ai has seldom seen enything so dramatic! I thinks maybee ai rites a stage adaptashun. N Princess Mu – goin awt awn a limb liek taht! An Romeow – so brayve. N D Marie – drunk in a poop ov wet floof n still able to tawlk lcb down! *****Awwwwwww – dunt they luk cyoot in the beeg sleepheep? We doan wanna waekum yet – tehy awl worn awt fur shur. I’ll just hav a marrtini wif u furst, OK? *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 2:03 am'' *****Oh – ai furgot resourceful snafutti, n thottee thisncat, hoo pored teh drinks ov couraj, an sweet GotKittehs? hoo had teh grape joos. Applaws, applaws, applaws. *****Ai’m just so sorree ai wuzn’t heer to help – but u guise were . . .astonishing! *****''julyisthebestmonth'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 2:58 am'' *****eebun reeding dis on next day is prolly juss as frilling as when it was reelly (real/birchual?) happuning. i expect to see it replayd on news shows seberal tiems today! *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 3:04 am'' *****Yes – an wait til u see teh stage vershun! Wee will be holdin audishuns as soon as ai getz teh script dun! *****cSmall – kin ai cawnt awn u fur the costumeez? N we’ll be needin sum mewsishuns. Cud be mewsical, akshullee! *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 3:33 am'' *****yesh. *****ahm thinkin lolcatburgler in black spandex, and PrincessMu in a pink plate tutu. *****capes, maybe? *****the rescuers in heroic blue with gold buttons. Is there a comic relief? Maybe the comic relief rescuer can have a beer hat… *****can we has produktshun meeting ina week? i need 2 do sum reserch… *****''paws4thot'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 3:51 am'' *****I kan do “Plucky Komic Releaf”; I eben haz Skawish ackscent (reeli; I iz frawm Skawtland). *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 5:11 am'' *****oh yessss – taht’s nyce. I think thisncat must be yer “amusing-and-drily-witty-drunk-comic-relief-friend” bcawse she came with drinkees. *****is TINA around? i think her atavar mai have sumthing to sai abowt teh cape ideea… *****''paws4thot'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 5:33 am'' *****Eber seed Teh Inkredibilz”? Som veree guid poyntz abawt wairing capes maid dehr. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:31 am'' *****“lolcatburglar in black spandex”? It is gonna bes a horror moovie, then? *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:31 am'' *****yah – TINA’a atavar is Edna ‘E’ Mode *****(teh super costumière) *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:34 am'' *****We is gonna be on teh noos? OOooh! July, u cans Tivo that for me? kthx. *****Or maybe Teho could Tvio it. *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:41 am'' *****lolcatburglar, if i can have a dozen chocolit chip cookies (with chocolit milk plskthx) on mah fursty danse dai an not die a horrible spasmodic diabetus deth, yu kin ware black spandex. *****joo will luk faaaaantaaastik! Maaahvelous! *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:59 am'' *****SJ, u doesn’t needs to spend ur monnies on a padlock for basement apartmint. Here, I have lots of them right here in mah swagbag. I gives u one as gift. *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 8:01 am'' *****Ok, cSmall, if u thinks so, I will wear teh spandex. *****Everyboddy: buy many shares in spandex NOW! *****''SJ'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 8:10 am'' *****Oh fank u lolcatburglar, taht is bery kind ob u. Butt wait – teh bag sez tehr is two keys – but teh bag is awl rippd an tehr is only wun key nao. It must have fawlded owt awl bai itself – neber mind, I spose ai only needs teh wun. *****I feelz bery saif an sekewr nao! *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 8:36 am'' *****Um, er, yes. Teh extry key was in case u loosed teh other one. This way u no has to wurry bout loozing key because is alreddy lost for u! ****''spykes_mom'' ****''November 2, 2007 at 4:07 am'' ****um…ai juszt haz too tell yoo awlz…ai m sittin heer at werk laffin sow hard ai’m kryin. mai kowerkers tink ai’m nuttz…well ackshully ai tink tehy no ai’m nuttz…tihs iz wun ob teh funneest storees ai ebber did see on tihs site. Tahnks fur gibbin me a reesun too luk ebbry day, ebbrywun! ****ackshully ai tink teh kowerkers bee wundrin whai ai’m laffin at teh Konflikt ob Intrist Pawlisee ai spost to bee ree-typin ryte nao. tehre’z nuttin funnee bowt town pawliticks. *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 6:07 am'' *****Wow spykes.mom – bet ur office gets so much dun with those ko-werker bees taht u has lots ov time to be reeding heer. *****Butt seriouslee – u maid mee fawl off mai chayre laffen at ur hilarious “Konflikt ob Intrist Pawlisee.” Ai’m shur we awl wantz to know the reakshuns ov yur werker bees when teh finallee gets to reed tihs funniest ov dokuminz! *****''spykes_mom'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:27 am'' *****teh town gov…guv…leedurs is trine to dusside if it shud haz a “ethics committee” or juszt a Konflikt ob Intrist Pawlisee fur town awfishuls n bored memburz n werkers. Ai m getz to type awl teh chanjes, addishuns, deeleeshuns n minoosha aftur teh task forse meets eech week. pleh… *****ackshully mai kowerkers seem to haz much moar werk tahn ai do. tahts how ai haz lotsa tyme to spend heer wiv my ICHC frendz. n tahts whai tehy luk at me funnee wen ai’m laffin at ICHC. *****''cSmall'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 7:35 am'' *****http://www.icanhascheezburger.com/2007/11/01/i-werkz-hard-for-da-monee *****hehe *****i has sum tyme on mai hans 2! even if i don’t i will put that dmn tyme on mai hans wether it lyks it or not! *****''sally'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 12:31 pm'' *****ai noes whut u meen “spykes mom” lastest nite ai wasz reedin tshi an laffin mi hed off an teh odder peeps ina libbary wer starin at mi an I waz lik “Whut???” *****but den …..ai printeded the whole ting owut …..25 pages…….an laffeded to mi selfs dis mawrnin, an den ai jest stppeded bi to see how mini pointysz teh drama gotz an der wuz MOAR funnee stuuffs der…….naow ai gotz to pritz it aowt awl obber, case taht wuz teh funniestest ting ai hab ebber red…. **''kathleen'' **''November 1, 2007 at 3:57 pm'' **Oh, tanks u, Romeow, fur startin teh dants!! **_pant pant!_ I can breeve now! **I been missing for 24 plus hours an missud all teh dantsus! **I had too go an dants fur ebberwun, (not wunts too bee rude an miss ennywun’s dantz!!!) an now I is pantin!!! **I can gibs mah last enurjees an happies too dis sweet dants. **_Joinz Romeow_ ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***''November 2, 2007 at 3:01 am'' ***Ai know, Ai know! Iz hard too keep up – too much funneez everware. Well – cannawt bee TOOO much ov corse. But there r windows to be wahsed, leevez to be raked, barns to be cleeneded awt, the poor and teh sick to be visited – n SOOOOOO much moar. ***(Sum verree yung purrson sayed to mee wunz – wai don’t yoo just stawp ritin things awn ur tu-du llist – tehn wont bee so lawng!) ***''paws4thot'' ***''November 2, 2007 at 3:52 am'' ***Nebbur mynd; U kan haz Martini naw. ****''CrazyOldLady'' ****''November 2, 2007 at 5:16 am'' ****Aye misst alla da fun __pouts__…..iz reelee rotten when yur job comez between yu an yur lolfrenz!!! I vote for two-day workweek! *****''Elvis'' *****''November 2, 2007 at 6:55 am'' *****Lubs teh 2-dai wurkweek. WANT! *****''Kathleen'' *****''November 4, 2007 at 5:34 pm'' *****Yesh, COL….I noe dats truu!! *****Appul marteenee PLUS LOL frens….too much fun fur brane too stand…